hikipediafandomcom-20200214-history
If You Seek Amy
If You Seek Amy is an award winning film. Background Rosie Kairn and Darnell Robinson started writing the script in 2008. They started filming in 2008 and early 2009. In March 2009, the film was released. The film was described as a "spooky, mystery, drama film" but not as a horror film. Plot It starts at a party and shows a blonde girl, who is later revealed to be Amy. It is completely silent, then the song starts playing and she starts to dance naughtily and slowly to the music. It goes to a black screen and shows the title of the film. After the intro to the film, it shows two friends, Amy (from the start) and her best friend Alana. That night, Amy goes missing. Alana discovers that she is gone and contacts the police. Throughout the film, Alana is trying to find Amy. While this is happening, it keeps flashing a really naughty Amy. It shows her biting her lip (omg) and playing with her hair a bit, naughtily. She is sometimes dancing. It is always in the scene at the party, but she is the only one in the room. At the end of the film, it is a year on from the first search, and Alana is sitting in her room when there is a knock at her door. She goes down and finds a newspaper article about a body of a blonde girl, their age, found dead last year. The film ends with Amy dancing at the club she dissapeared into, showing that she is alive. Sequel In the second film, Alana is happy with her boyfriend but still haunted by Amy. She keeps seeing her and believes that she is killed her. In a flashback, you see Alana following a blonde girl at a beach, and she is drunk at the time. She believes that this is Amy and follows her inside. She shouts "Amy!" and because she is so drunk, throws herself at the girl. The girl falls forward and hits her head, and dies. It is later revealed that this is not Amy. It turns out that Amy has a twin sister, Amelia, and Amelia had originally kidnapped Amy as revenge (for unknown reasons). Amy had hit Amelia over the head, in the first film, assuming that she had killed her she left and goes into hiding. However Amelia is alive and instantly gets up and tries to find Amy. On her way, she sees Alana following "Amy" and also thinks it is her. She waits for Alana to leave but when she goes in, she finds the dead girl and realises what Alana has done. However, she checks the girl and realises it isn't Amy. She sends messages to Alana to make her feel guilty for what she has done, telling her that she "knows what she did". Eventually Amy sees Alana talking to Amelia, and texts Alana. They meet up and she explains the situation. She warns her to stay away from Amelia as she is dangerous. Alana goes home, glad Amy is alive but in shock, and considers calling the police. She finds a note that tells her that her boyfriend is gone, and Amelia has taken him. If she calls the police he dies. She calls Amy and they find Amelia with Sam, the boyfriend, on the top of Amelias flat/building. Amelia reveals her plan, and then kills Sam. There is a struggle and Amy accidently stabs Alana, but not a serious wound, she then manages to stab Amelia. Amelia falls over, but Amy stabs her several more times to make sure that she is dead. The end of the film is a news reporter saying that Amy had never went missing the year before, that she had been mentally unwell and had kidnapped her twin (Amelia). When Amelia had escaped, Amy had spent time stalking her and finally murdering her and Sam who had tried to stop her. Amy was now "on the run" again. By the time the "story" got out, Amy was out of the country. The final scene is Amy dancing naughtily at a club in another country, missing again. Reception The reception towards the film was very positive. The second film was released October the 1st 2012, and went right to number one in the Official Film Chart. It got positive reviews. HeffFilms reviewed the film first, before its release, saying "the film has some outstanding acting. This time it is full of twists and turns, and it is a very dark film in general. The final scenes are amazing and unexpected. The ending is very clever." Cast Darcy Gerloo - as Alana Davids. Darcee Stevens - as Amy Roberts. Alesha Teemo - as Alanas sister, Katie Davids. Second Film Darcy Gerloo - as Alana Davids. Darcee Stevens - as Amy Roberts. Alesha Teemo - as Alanas sister, Katie Davids. October Season - Girl at club, murdered girl. Olive Dew - as Amelia Roberts. Avril Kalees - murdered girls younger sister. Jared O'Brian - boyfriend of Alana.